Dark Shadows: 512
Few who live in the Great House at Collinwood will ever learn of the evils that will take place this night; for in the Old House on the Collins estate, a bizarre form of revenge is about to occur. Episode 512 of the supernatural soap opera Dark Shadows was directed by Lela Swift and written by Gordon Russell. It was produced by Robert Costello and first aired on June 12th, 1968. In this episode, the ghost of Reverend Trask takes revenge against Barnabas Collins by having him immured behind a brick wall in the basement of the Old House. He makes him the defendant of a mock trial where the witnesses are the ghosts of those Barnabas has slain in the past. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on disc 54 of the Dark Shadows: The Complete Original Series DVD collection and disc 2 of Dark Shadows DVD Collection 8. * Opening narration: Grayson Hall. * Closing still: Old House parlor. * There are no closing credits to this episode. * This episode was recorded on June 10th, 1968. * First and only known appearance of Ezra Simpson, who is selected to play the judge in Reverend Trask's mock trial. Coincidentally, actor Tom Gorman also played an unidentified judge during the trial of Victoria Winters in 1796, though these are not the same character. * Barnabas Collins shot and killed Jeremiah Collins in a duel over his jealousy of his brother's marriage to Josette du Pres. The motivations behind the duel were due to the machinations of the witch, Angelique. Dark Shadows: 384 * Barnabas Collins immured Reverend Trask behind the cellar wall at Collinwood in episode 442. * Barnabas Collins killed Nathan Forbes at Collinwood in episode 460. This episode establishes the date of that event as March 31st, 1796. * Barnabas Collins killed Ruby Tate on the docks of Collinsport and drank her blood. She was Barnabas' first victim. Dark Shadows: 414 * Barnabas Collins killed Suki Forbes in the parlor of the Old House after she had discovered his secret. Dark Shadows: 424 * Barnabas Collins killed Maude Browning at the Old House by strangulation. He left her body in Reverend Trask's room at the Three Bells. Dark Shadows: 440 * Reference is made to Naomi Collins in this episode. Naomi is the mother of Barnabas Collins. Barnabas blames Nathan Forbes for her death. In 1796, Nathan showed Naomi Barnabas' coffin, thus driving her to commit suicide by drinking poison. Dark Shadows: 457Dark Shadows: 458 Bloopers * This episode begins on a goof. In the very first scene, Jonathan Frid can clearly be seen wearing gloves as he's suspended by the chains even though his hands are meant to be uncovered. Quotes * Reverend Trask: Barnabas Collins! I have the task of deciding your fate this night. When you wake alone and discover yourself chained here, that will be the beginning of your agony. .... * Barnabas Collins: He deserved to die! He was responsible for my mother's death! .... * Reverend Trask: Who better to judge a condemed man, Mister Collins, than another condemed man. Like all of the rest of us in this court, he is one of the damned! See also External Links References Category:1968 television episodes